Vidëre Mortis
by Irulan S
Summary: ¿Un Hechizo mata a Hermione o solo le traerá una consecuencia inverosímil? ¿Qué pasa cuando puedes ver a los asesinados y gracias a ellos ayudar al amor de tu vida? “Lily Potter, gusto en conocerte” Dijo y la castaña casi tiene un paro cardiaco
1. Chapter 1

"**_Vidëre Mortis"_**

_**By: Sophie**_

"_¡Vidēre Mortis!_"

Una ráfaga de luz azul impactó contra Hermione.

Todos se quedaron paralizados. Sintieron que el aire dejaba de entrar a sus pulmones, y que un pánico terrible los envolvía. Nadie supo qué hacer. Nadie esperaba ese fatídico final. Todos tenían miedo. Pero nadie tanto como Harry.

Harry sintió como toda su sangre se helaba y dejaba de correr por sus venas. Dejar de sentir su corazón latir no era buena señal, y el dejar caer su varita alertó a todos.

"He-rm-ion-e" Susurró permitiendo salir vaho desde sus blancos labios. Sus piernas, sin saber cómo, comenzaron a moverse lentamente hasta el cuerpo inerte de la joven castaña. Un par de lágrimas escaparon desde sus esmeraldas ojos, y sus manos adquirieron un temblor espectacular. Sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo de manera brusca y premeditada, y sus sollozos se mezclaron con los susurros de impresión que afloraron por todo el lugar.

Harry acarició el suave y enmarañado cabello de su mejor amiga, bajando hasta su frente y deslizando su mano por la fría mejilla de Hermione. No lo podía creer. ¡Era tan injusto!... es decir, había más de treinta aurores presentes, por qué de todos los extraños o conocidos, por qué de todos aquellos que juraron protegerlo hasta el final ¿Por qué había tenido que ser Hermione? Ella era su fuente de energía, su mejor amiga, su confidente, su mente y corazón, su coraje, su entrega, su vida…

Vida que se había extinguido frente a él.

La tomó en brazos y la acercó a su pecho, llorando con todas sus fuerzas. Ella ya no estaba con él. Y curiosamente, ahora, ya no le importaba que Voldemort estuviera frente a él, a punto de apoderarse de la Piedra Mestiza, y por lo tanto, del mundo entero. No, ya lo único que le importaba era que su castaña estaba… muerta.

"¿Por qué me dejaste?" Le murmuró en el oído como si pudiera escucharlo. Nadie dijo nada, pero una carcajada fría y cruel cortó el momento.

"¡Una _sangre-sucia_ menos en el mundo! Muy bien hecho, Bella" Felicitó Voldemort a su Mortífago que sonrió de manera torcida.

"Gracias" Contestó con una aguda voz "Sucede que le quería dar a Potter, pero fue una excelente conejillo de indias la _sangre-sucia_ para probar la nueva Maldición" Se carcajeó Bellatrix, pero silenció de golpe al evitar un hechizo que le había mandado Remus.

"¡Desgraciada!" Chilló el Licántropo con rabia en su mirada "¡Era tan solo una niña!" Reclamó moviendo rápidamente la varita y mandando un par de maldiciones, de inmediato otras veinte les siguieron del resto de los aurores, mientras Ron era detenido por Minerva McGonagall para que no saliera contra Harry y Hermione.

"¡Pero cómo la querían!" Se burló socarronamente Voldemort, dejando entrever su delgada lengua "Lástima que ya no esté con ustedes"

Harry sollozó más al escucharlo. Era definitivo, Hermione ya no estaría con él.

"No Hermione, por favor no. Haría lo que fuera para que regresaras, por favor, no me dejes" Clavó su mirada en el dulce rostro de la Gryffindor. Se veía aún hermosa con los ojos cerrados y los labios rosas entreabiertos, las mejillas blancas "Vamos, yo sé que puedes regresar, yo lo sé" Musitó posando su frente contra su pecho, con la esperanza de escuchar latir su corazón. Su desilusión fue clara al no escuchar nada, y cerró firmemente los ojos.

"¡Harry!" Chilló Ron desde el otro lado de la cueva "¡HARRY!" Esta vez fue un sollozo su voz, y Potter lo volteó a ver. Ron permanecía aun preso de los brazos de McGonagall, se notaba desesperado "¡HERMIONE!" El pelirrojo quería saber cómo estaba su mejor amiga, aunque las lágrimas delataban que ya se lo imaginaba.

Harry lo ignoró, y la volteó a ver nuevamente, él aún recordaba, la primera vez que vio a Hermione en el expreso de Hogwarts, todos los seis años que habían pasado ya, pero jamás olvidaría la escena que lo marcó para siempre…

"_Esto me pasa por siempre estar pensando en él" _Susurró una voz en la mente de Harry, era la memoria más importante para el joven mago _"Ojalá no te amara, Harry"_ Aquellas palabras, estaban gravadas con fuego, era la oración que había cambiado su vida desde que la escuchó sin querer, desde que comenzó el sexto curso de Hogwarts.

_**Continuará… si ustedes lo desean.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"**_Vidëre Mortis"_**

_**By: Sophie**_

Hermione respiró profundamente y miró el atardecer en todo su esplendor. La brisa suave y cálida acarició sus cabellos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios. Estiró los brazos hacia ambos lados e inhaló profundamente, dando un paso al frente.

Cayó atravesando veintiocho pisos de un largo edificio.

Un golpe seco se escuchó por todo el lugar, y los transeúntes de alrededor detuvieron su camino para voltear a ver a la joven suicida y rodearla apresuradamente.

"…Demonios" Susurró parándose con dificultad. La gente se alejó un par de pasos asustada, no esperaban que alguien que se acababa de aventar del edificio más alto de la ciudad se levantara tan sencillamente después. La castaña se talló el brazo que recibió el impacto y miró con frustración hacia el cielo "¿YA NI SIQUIERA ME DEJAS DECIDIR SOBRE MI PROPIA VIDA?" Gritó con odio "¡MIERDA!" Maldijo comenzando a caminar por entre la gente con el ceño arrugado.

Los transeúntes congelados por la escena, después de varios minutos se fueron alejando uno a uno, hasta solo quedar un joven rubio de ojos mieles, vestido de blanco que sonreía de manera chueca.

"¡Claro!... no pudiste escogerla mejor ¿Ne?" Murmuró sarcásticamente hacia el cielo pintado de naranjas y amarillos.

Mientras tanto, la joven castaña entraba a su apartamento azotando la puerta. Se descalzó rápidamente y se fue quitando toda su ropa de camino hacia su baño. Varios hilos de sangre salían desde su hombro, pero no les tomó importancia, llenó la tina por completo y se sumergió sintiendo el agua helada calarle hasta los huesos. Soltó un suspiro mirando como su rizado cabello flotaba alrededor de ella. Sus ojos azules recorrieron el blanco cuarto y se detuvieron frente a un espejo roto, miró con odio como los cristales ya no estaban botados en el piso tal y como ella los había dejado en la mañana. Se dejó resbalar lentamente hasta sumergirse dentro del agua. Abrió los ojos mirando todo borroso y apretó los puños. La falta de aire se hacía cada vez más evidente, y el rojo de sus mejillas se marcaba de igual manera. Hermione sintió su corazón latir con menos velocidad.

Y entonces comenzó a respirar bajo el agua.

Se levantó de golpe llena de furia. Nuevamente _él_ había detenido su intento de suicidio. Salió de la tina con pasos torpes, el cabello se le pegó a la espalda y a los senos, atravesó el baño y caminó hasta su cuarto. Miró su cama con limpias sábanas blancas y se tiró contra ellas. Un par de lágrimas rodaron hasta caer en la almohada, y lentamente cayó dormida.

"¡Hora de levantarse!" Gritó alguien cerca de ella. La joven abrió los ojos con molestia, tomó su frazada y se cubrió la cara con ella.

"No quiero" Susurró con voz rota. El desconocido soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

"Escucha, esto es peor para mí que para ti, así que párate de una buena vez, báñate, vístete y nos vamos"

"¿A dónde?" Masculló sentándose en la cama y tallando sus ojos, el cabello lo llevaba hecho un desastre y se tapaba con la frazada hasta el pecho.

"Obviamente a Hogwarts" Respondió con desgane. Hermione miró al mismo chico rubio y de ojos mieles que la había estado acosando desde hacía dos semanas.

"Uh… claro, Hogwarts" Asintió ella, el joven sonrió, y ella se dejó caer a la cama "No quiero"

"¿Cóm…?. ¿CÓMO QUE NO QUIERES?" Chilló el joven saltando sobre ella y sacudiéndola para levantarla "No es de que quieras, es una orden, párate"

"Quítate"

"¡Párate!"

"¡Quítate!"

"PÁRATE"

"¡QUÍTATE!" Gritó ella, y desprendió una ráfaga azul que estrelló al joven rubio contra la pared, al otro lado del cuarto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, y Hermione miró impresionada al otro joven.

"Oh genial, tus poderes comienzan a despertar" Farfulló él apoyándose en la pared "¿Lo ves? Te dije que tus poderes se descontrolarían sino me hacías caso, entiéndelo, me necesitas"

"Pues justo ahora me sirvieron muy bien" Se defendió ella con burla.

"¡Agh!" Gimió su acompañante mirando hacia el techo "¿Sabe qué? Lo intenté, de veras lo intenté, pero no se puede con esta… chica. No quiere vivir y no la pienso obligar. No se ofenda pero creo que tomó una mala decisión con ella, y no pienso ser su guía" Reclamó caminando hasta la puerta, ondeando su túnica blanca con elegancia, pero justo en ese momento algo lo detuvo. Una voz.

"_Yo sé que ella es la indicada, Gabriel, confía en mí y en ella, por favor, no hay nadie mejor, estoy seguro_" Era grave e imponente, al escucharla sentías una sensación de calidez y a la vez de respeto "_En cuanto a ti, Hermione, te necesitamos, no podemos permitir que mueras, levántate y sigue adelante, hay gente que necesita de ti para vivir_"

"¡Tú!" Gritó ella mirando hacia todas partes "¡Tú mataste a mis padres! TE LOS LLEVASTE DE MI LADO" Exclamó con dolor "¡No me pidas favores! TE ODIO" Sollozó.

La presencia mística desapareció de la habitación, el rubio miró molesto a Hermione y soltó un suspiro de decepción.

"Aun no puedo creer que él no pueda vivir sin ti. Es una lástima que seas tan egoísta con el mundo que te ha dado todo, Hermione. Si me necesitas sabes dónde encontrarme" Comentó dirigiéndose a la puerta, a punto de salir la miró de reojo "Pobre Harry…" Susurró saliendo.

Hermione se quedó muda, incluso el llanto se contuvo y un gemido se escapó de sus labios, miró sorprendida hacia la puerta y solo un pensamiento surcó su mente.

…_Harry…_

El silbato del ferrocarril escarlata perteneciente al colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts llegó a sus oídos disgustándola por unos momentos. Empujó con más velocidad el carrito donde levaba su baúl y la jaula con su peludo gato, alcanzó a tomar su varita y miró todo el lugar buscando a alguien, que curiosamente, no era ninguno de sus amigos.

"Oh, por favor, sé que estás aquí" Gruñó y el mismo rubio de antes se apareció frente a ella, rodeándose por una estela plateada.

"¿Y ese humo a tu alrededor?" Gruñó ella

"Es para darle más toque a mis apariciones" Sonrió encantador mirando a una alumna que pasaba por ahí.

"Ah, por favor, ni siquiera te pueden ver, yo soy la única con la maldita suerte de soportar tu visión"

"Hay millones de mujeres que darían todo por verme Hermione" Sonrió nuevamente y luego levantó una ceja con un gesto triunfal "Veo que tomaste la decisión de venir, después de todo"

"Cállate Gabriel, sabes que no lo hice ni por ti ni por nadie más que por Harry"

"Lo sé" Asintió con desgane "Pero yo que tú iba entrando al tren, o te dejará" Comentó caminando hacia la entrada al edén 9 ¾, pero la miró antes de salir "Te recuerdo que hay muchas almas en Hogwarts, Hermione, si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela" Le guiñó un ojo y desapareció dejando la estela plateada nuevamente, Hermione movió la mano para alejarla de ella, mientras hacía como si tosiera, sabiendo que aunque Gabriel ya no estuviera ahí se molestaría con ese gesto.

"…después de todo, es divertido molestarlo" Susurró subiendo al tren. Cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro y sintió la presencia de sus amigos cerca de ahí. Siguiendo sus instintos cruzó varios vagones y abrió la puerta corrediza de un compartimiento.

Tres pares de ojos la miraron.

"¡Hermione! Sí viniste" Exclamó un pelirrojo alto y pecoso, abrazándola con fuerzas. La castaña contuvo la respiración y sintió un horrible escalofrío.

"_El Innombrable está cerca, oh, pobre Harry…" Susurró una mujer regordeta y de mirada cálida, tan pelirroja como todos sus hijos._

"_Lo sé amor, pero no podemos hacer nada, él ya no quiere continuar, creo que nuestras ultimas esperanzas ya no existen" Comentó su esposo entrando a la cama junto a ella._

"_No digas eso, Arthur, no lo digas por favor…" Sollozó Molly abrazando a su esposo…_

"¿Estás bien?" La sacó de sus pensamientos Ron. La castaña lo miró impresionada, no esperaba encontrarse con ese pensamiento en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

"Claro" Contestó alejándose de él, miró a sus acompañantes, sorprendida se encontró con los profundos ojos de Luna Lovegood.

"Hola" Saludó acercándose a ella y besándole la mejilla, aprovechando para susurrarle al oído "Te ves diferente, tu karma es más raro de lo común" Afirmó y volvió a sentarse, Hermione no le hubiera tomado mucha importancia de no ser por los extraños acontecimientos que la habían estado rodeando últimamente.

"Uh… sí viniste" Dijo Ginny sin muchos ánimos, saludándola con la mano. Hermione hizo una mueca extraña, y después dirigió su mirada hacia un chico alto y delgado, de lentes redondos que protegían a un par de hermosos ojos verdes, ahora apagados. Su cabello negro se veía más despeinado que nunca, sus labios blancos al igual que su piel, y parecía ansioso de no dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Ella se acercó con lentitud y a la vez miedo, pensando en qué pensamientos o pesadillas se podría encontrar si llegaba a tocar a Harry, pero él realmente necesitaba un abrazo, y ella realmente necesitaba de él.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, ya estaba estrechándolo firmemente por el cuello, ocultando su rostro en su pecho y conteniendo las lágrimas. El niño que sobrevivió se puso tenso ante este gesto, y la miró impresionado. Él tampoco supo cómo fue que sus manos llegaron a la cintura de ella y la apretaron contra él con desesperación. Hermione en lugar de encontrar pesadillas o malos recuerdos en la mente de Harry, encontró una calidez excepcional y una seguridad increíble. Una seguridad que no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Poco tiempo después estaba sentada junto a él, agarrados de las manos. Él ya se veía más tranquilo, y había perdido interés en la ventana, ahora solo veía la delicada mano de Hermione enlazada con la suya.

"¡Es tan raro verte de ojos azules!" Sonrió socarronamente el pelirrojo, y Hermione enrojeció.

"No te ves mal, pero, sinceramente, prefiero tus ojos miel" Opinó Luna con toda sinceridad "¿Tú qué opinas sobre eso Harry?" Inquirió la rubia, y Hermione sintió la mirada de Potter sobre ella.

"Yo creo que…" Harry tomó su mentón y lo giró hacia ella, Hermione no sabía si morir de felicidad o de vergüenza.

Pero la mente de Harry viajó, retrocediendo dos meses y medio, hasta Junio de ese mismo año…

_**-Flash ° Back-**_

_Una cadena de oro se deslizó desde su cuello, dejando ver un Phoenix dorado bien detallado y con un par de gemas escarlatas por ojos "No te preocupes, yo te vengaré" Prometió aceptando con dolor la realidad, y dejándola suavemente contra el piso, se quitó la cadena y se la colgó a Hermione en el cuello, besándole la frente con cariño "¡Ahora sí, Bellatrix!" Gritó parándose de tirón, recogiendo su varita en el proceso. La batalla se detuvo de inmediato, todos miraban los ojos de odio que poseía el niño-que-sobrevivió, dirigidos hacia la bruja antemencionada "¡Me haz quitado mucho! Pero… ¡Te juro que de esta noche no sales viva!" Alzó la varita lleno de furia, los aurores temieron lo peor, y Tonks le hizo una seña a Remus para que no detuviera a Harry, ya que sino Potter jamás se sentiría tranquilo consigo mismo, además, ya era hora de que probara el sabor agrio y azufroso de lo que era un asesinato._

"_¿Me piensas matar? Ja, ja, ja, ja, no lo creo, niño, la última vez que intentaste hacer la Maldición solo lograste desmayarme, no matarme, ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta ocasión será diferente? Dime ¿Crees tenerme ya demasiado odio para lograr la Maldición?" Preguntó llena de gusto Bella, y Voldemort supo que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso. Él estando en eterna unión con Harry, sabía hasta que punto llegaba su dolor, su furia y su odio ahora, y estaba seguro de que lograría el Aveda Kadravra sin ningún problema. Así que olvidando por un momento a Bella, se dio la vuelta con toda la intención de llevarse de una buena vez el figurín de oro que le daría el triunfo._

"_¿No me crees capaz?"_

"_Sinceramente, Potter, no" Afirmó Bellatrix jugando con su canoso cabello. Harry apretó la varita y suspiró antes de decir las palabras que decidirían por fin su destino: Se asesino o asesinado._

"_¡Aveda Kada…!"_

"_¿Harry?" Susurró una femenil y dulce voz a sus espaldas. Todos se quedaron paralizados, incluso Voldemort se giró para ver lo que creía inverosímil "¿Harry?" Repitió la voz, y esta vez, el nombrado dio vuelta en sus talones completamente impresionado._

"_Hermione" Masculló con el corazón acelerado. Se acercó corriendo y nuevamente se dejó caer contra el frío piso "¡Hermione!" Exclamó abrazándola con fuerzas._

"_Harry… tengo miedo… no veo nada" Sollozó abrazándolo con fuerzas. Potter abrió los ojos sorprendido, y la separó con suavidad de él, mirándola directo a los ojos que habían perdido su brillante color miel, y ahora eran tan azules como la misma maldición que había impactado contra ella._

_**-°-**_

"¡Hey Harry!" Llamó Ron aventándole una rana de chocolate "¡Despierta!"

"Ah… lo siento, solo me quedé… recordando" Sonrió tristemente y devolvió la mirada a la ventana. El vagón quedó en silencio, todos sabían que Harry se sentía completamente culpable de lo sucedido aquel día en la cueva del mestizaje.

"_Hola" _Habló alguien junto a Hermione. La castaña giró la mirada y se encontró con unos profundos ojos verdes.

"_¿Quién eres?" _Inquirió sin soltar ni un sonido por sus labios. Sin embargo, Luna miraba cuidadosamente como _algo_ había captado la atención de Granger.

"_Qué descuidada" _Sonrió la mujer girando los ojos_ "Siempre olvido presentarme. Lily Potter, gusto en conocerte" _Dijo y la castaña casi tiene un paro cardiaco.

Para la mala suerte, de Hermione, no pudo evitar que un enorme escalofrío la recorriera. Harry, aún prendado de su mano, la miró curioso.

"¿Tienes frío?" Preguntó con un toque de preocupación en su voz. Ginny miró impresionada que por fin Harry no hablaba de manera indiferente.

"¿Uh?… No, no… para nada…" Negó rápidamente tratando de sonreírle, Harry asintió no muy convencido, y lo demostró sacándose el suéter y poniéndoselo a ella. Ginny sintió su corazón arder.

"No es necesario…" Intervino la castaña tratando de detenerlo.

"Claro que sí, además, la temperatura bajó un poco, no sé por qué" Aclaró y Hermione escuchó una risilla por parte del espectro que seguía sentado junto a ella "Y tranquila, yo no tengo frío"

"¡Pero…!" Iba a alegar Granger nuevamente cuando alguien la detuvo.

"_Déjalo, se siente bien cuidándote, además, parece feliz de protegerte"_ Hermione miró de reojo a la que suponía era la madre muerta de su mejor amigo y sintió como el estómago se le revolvía.

"_¿Qué hace aquí, señora Potter?"_ Dijo desesperada dentro de su mente, procurando no ser muy obvia frente a los demás.

"_¡Oh, Hermione! No me digas señora Potter, después de todo, me asesinaron muy joven"_

"¿Por qué a mi?" Susurró llevándose una mano a la cara. El resto la miró confundido.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
